Persona 4: Seekers of the Truth vs Serial Murderers
by JayH120
Summary: Ryota Ishimoto is a simple boy living in Inaba with his sister and mother. Inaba is a very quiet place to live until rumors of the Midnight Channel began to spread as well as Serial Murderers turning up. Join Ryota as he tags along with Team Investigation as they go up against these murderers and try to reach out to the truth. (Summary is kinda crappy but it's what it is.)
1. Chapter 1

**Been wanting to do a Persona story for a while and I guess now is the time. I really love Persona 4. It's a favorite game of mine so that's a reason for doing this. If you've noticed I plan this to be a OC/Chie story because I don't really see a lot of stories with that pairing. Plus, Chie is my favorite girl in Persona 4 so that's another reason for doing a story like this. But enough with me rambling on like an idiot let's get into this.**

 **I don't own Persona or it's characters.**

 **It's owned by it's respective owner.**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **Persona 4: Seekers Of The Truth Vs. Serial Murderers Pt.1**

* * *

"RYOTA!" A woman yelled working in the kitchen, She had black hair that was in a ponytail, blue-eyes and light skin tone. She was currently wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a pair of simple jeans and an apron, this woman's name was Akiko Ishimoto. "That boy." Akiko sighed looked to her daughter who was similar in her mothers' looks but the girls' hair was long and reached to her upper back behind her, The girl was wearing a red t-shirt, pair of jeans that were rolled to her knees and she was bare foot. The girl was reading a book at the dinner table.

"Erika, honey...?" Akiko said.

"Yeah, mom...?" Erika said.

"Could you go get your sweet big brother for me?" Akiko asked.

"Sure." Erika sighed. "Ryota is probably sleeping at his desk again. I'll go wake him." Erika got up from where she was sitting at the table.

"Thank you." Her mother said sweetly.

Erika walked up stairs in her families two-story house and walked up to a room with the door half-open. She opened the door at at a writing desk with a collection of open books and pencils and papers filled with notes was sitting with his head at the table and looked completely past out was Erika's brother, Ryota Ishimoto.

Erika walked and lightly tapped Ryota's face in order to wake him.

"Hey, Ryota..." Erika said. "Wake up."

Ryota began to stir awake and finally lean his head up. His hair was a black just like his mothers' and sisters', light skin and was also blue-eyed but over his blue eyes he wears a pair of thin-rimmed glasses. He runs a hand through his hair and adjusts his glasses on his face.

"What do you want, Erika?" Ryota asked annoyed. "Can't you see I'm trying to study."

"You're always studying." Erika scoffed, placing her hands on her hips. "Can't you just take a break from it for once?"

"Listen, I just..." Ryota sighed. "Just what do you want?"

"Not me, Mom needs you." Erika said. "She's called you three times now."

"Okay." Ryota sighed.

"So, hurry up!" Erika laughed. "You don't wanna make Mom mad. You know that, right?"

"I know that a little too well." Ryota remarked as his sister laughed again.

Ryota was just wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and some black socks. The two siblings walked downstairs and made their way to the kitchen where there mother was.

"You called, Mother?" Ryota said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yes I was." Akiko said. "What were doing up there?"

"I was studying." Ryota said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"More like sleeping." Erika joked as Ryota rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Well, you're here now so I need you to go pick up some butter and salt for dinner tonight." Akiko said.

"Did we run out already?" Ryota sighed. "Alright, I'll go to Junes right now."

"Now, that's what I'd like to hear." Akiko smiled at her son.

Ryota walked to the front door to his home and went to go put on his black sneakers.

"And Ryota make sure you hurry back." Akiko said. "It's gonna rain later tonight."

"Alright, I got it." Ryota waved off his mom and walked out his house. "I'm off."

* * *

 **[In town]**

Ryota was currently at Junes in the shopping department. He purchased for the salt and left the large store. He walked through the shopping district and as he was looked at the local gas station in Inaba called "MOEL". He saw a white car and next to the car was young girl, her name was Nanako Dojima. She wasn't alone, there was also a silver-haired young man next to the car that just got done talking to the gas station attendant.

THe guy looked sick for a little while. Nanako after asking if the boy was okay looks over and notices Ryota and waves to him.

"Ryota!" Nanako smiled at Ryota. The silver-haired boy looks over and see's Ryota. Ryota makes his way over to the two.

"Hey there, Nanako-Chan." Ryota waved and looked over at the silver-haired boy that looked to be about his age. "Hey, how's it goin'? I'm Ryota Ishimoto." Ryota placed out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Um, I'm Yu Narukami." The boy called Yu took Ryota's hand and shook.

"Cool, nice to meet you, Narukami." Ryota said. "You going to school here in Inaba?"

"Yes I am." Yu answered. "I just transferred here."

"A transfer student, huh?" Ryota said. "That's gonna cause talk at school. You must be going to Yasogami high, aren't you since it's the only high school here?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"Alright then." Ryota said.

"Oh, Ryota." A male voice said. Ryota looked over and noticed Ryotaro Dojima.

"Hi, Dojima-San." Ryota said.

"Were you doing some shopping here in town?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, just some shopping for my mom for dinner tonight." Ryota said. "By the way, is it okay if I catch a ride with you, Dojima-San."

"Sure." Dojima said. "We'll drop you off on the way back home."

"Thanks." Ryota said.

"Oh, this here is my nephew from the big city." Dojima said nodding toward Yu.

"So he's your nephew?" Ryota said. "We've already been introduced."

 _"He's his nephew?"_ Ryota thought. _"That explains why they look similar in looks a little."_

"Well, we should probably get going if we're gonna drive you home." Dojima suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Ryota agreed.

As every got into Dojima's car. With Nanako in front and with Ryota and Yu in the back.

* * *

Dojima and his other passengers drove Ryota to his home. Narukami didn't seem like the talkative type but that doesn't mean he was wasn't scrambling for words to say to him. They stopped in front of Ryota's house. It was a blue two-story house with a black roof.

"Alright, here you are, Ryota." Dojima said.

"Thanks a lot, Dojima-San." Ryota smiled. He opened the door to the car. "Bye, Nanako-Chan."

"Bye, Ryota." Nanako said. "Say hi to your Sister and Mom for me."

"I will." Ryota smiled and looked Yu. "See ya around, Narukami. I'll see you at school."

"Sure." Yu nodded with a small smile.

Ryota got out of Dojima's car and closed the door and waved at the car one last time and walked to his house.

"Mom, Erika!" Ryota said. "I'm home."

"You're back a whole lot sooner?" Akiko said.

"Yeah, well I got a ride." Ryota said.

"From who...?" His mom asked.

"From Dojima-San and Nanako-Chan." Ryota said. "Nanako wanted me to you guys hi."

Nanoko know's Ryota's family because they'd sometimes run into her at Junes sometimes and talk with her.

"Nanako-Chan is such a sweet girl." Akiko smiled.

"She's such a good kid." Erika smiled. "But wait, I thought Dojima-San be busy with him being a detective and?" Erika said.

"Yeah, well he was driving home with Nanako along with his nephew." Ryota said.

"Dojima-San's got a nephew?" Erika said. "What's he like?"

"I don't know?" Ryota shrugged. "We didn't really talk much but he seemed nice. He's looks about my age so he'll be going to Yasogami like us." Ryota said handing his mother the groceries. "Inaba isn't really a big place so we're bound to see him around town."

* * *

 **[Next morning]**

Ryota is getting ready for school. He wears the Yasogami high uniform. The jacket is buttoned-up leaving two buttons un-done on top and under the jacket and under his white dress shirt he wears a dark blue t-shirt. His finishing touch is putting his glasses on his face.

He got done getting ready for school and walked downstairs carrying his satchel bag with his supplies and books in it. The second he got down he noticed a note on the fridge. He grabbed and it read:

 _"Have to be at work earlier this morning so for breakfast your on your own, Love Mom."_

"Alright, thanks Mom." Ryota said. "Better started while it's early before Erika wakes up."

Ryota got started on the cooking. He cooked eggs and bacon and put toast in the toaster. While he cooked, Erika came down stairs with yawn wearing her own Yasogami high uniform holding her backpack.

"That smells good, morning." She waved to her brother and sat at the table.

"Good morning." Ryota said. "Your up earlier than usual."

"Well, I thought I'd get up early since I am starting this year." Erika said.

"Oh, that's right." Ryota said. "Your a first year." Ryota places the eggs and bacon on Erika's plate as the toast pops. "Quick warning at Yasogami, try to avoid King Moron."

"King Moron?" Erika said and realized... "Oh yeah, I've heard about him, students really despise him."

"Yep, it doesn't matter what grade your in, that guy will annoy you until your ears bleed." Ryota said placing food on his plate. "And you'll never hear the end of it."

"That's what I heard about him." Erika said and began eating. "You think we're gonna see Dojima's nephew?"

"He told me he's gonna go to Yasogami, so we're gonna see him most likely." Ryota said still eating.

Erika finishes her food on her plate and places her backpack on her. She even grabbed her umbrella since it was raining

"I'm gonna head to school now since it's the first day for me." Erika said. "See ya there."

"Yeah, see ya." Ryota waved off his sister as she left out the door and continued eating until he finished. "I wonder what class I'm gonna have?" He mumbled as he ate.

* * *

Ryota walking to school with his satchel bag around his body and holding his umbrella walked down the school zone near the Samegawa flood plain to Yasogami high school. On his way there he spotted Narukami and Nanako walking down the flood plain.

He noticed them and walked up to them.

"Hey, good morning you two." Ryota smiled.

"Hi Ryota!" Nanako smiled. "Where's Erika?"

"She decided to head to school early since she was starting as a first year this year." Ryota said and then noticed Yu. "You showing him the way Nanako-Chan?"

"Uh huh." Nanako nodded and looked at Yu. "You keep going straight from here." She pointed forward and then turned around to other. "My school is this way. Bye."

"Have a good day, Nanako-Chan." Ryota waved bye the girl as she waved back with a smile and continued walking her way to school. He turned to Narukami. "Yep, we just head straight. Pretty easy to remember, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Yu said simply.

"Well, let's get goin'." Ryota said as him and Yu began walking to school. Ryota began thinking of things to talk about since he didn't get the chance to yesterday when he and Yu met. "So, since your a transfer student is it something do with your parents since your here in Inaba?"

Yeah, my parent's are working oversea's, so they sent me here to live with my uncle." Yu said.

"With Dojima-San, huh?" Ryota said as Yu nodded. "If you want I could show you around town when you have the time, there isn't a whole lot here but I promise you Inaba isn't as boring as it seems."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." Yu said.

As the two teens walked to school carrying their umbrella's they heard of someone riding a very squeaky bike.

"Whoooah...!" The person shouted and crashed into a pole hitting himself in his crotch area. He held himself in pain. Ryota knew his person as Yosuke Hanamura. The two walked up to him and looked at Yosuke. The brown-haired male groaned in pain.

Narukami kept walking to the school. Ryota walked to Yosuke.

"First day and already getting hurt, eh, Hanamura?" Ryota said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Yosuke groaned again.

Ryota then left Yosuke and caught up with Yu. The two walked up to the gate at the school.

"Here we are." Ryota said to Yu. "This here is Yasogami High School."

"This is it...?" Yu said. He sounded like he was almost in disbelief even though he didn't really sound like it by the tone of his voice.

"It's not super impressive but yeah this is it." Ryota said and began walking inside with Yu following. They put away their umbrella's once they inside. "Alright, you got it from here?"

"Um, yeah." Yu said.

"If you know where your class is you just look at the roster on the board right there." Ryota pointed to it for Yu to see the roster board. "See ya."

Ryota left Narukami and went to look at the board. Ryota began looking at the roster and spotted his name in the second years.

"I'm in class 2-2." Ryota said. "Okay, now who's...?" He then saw the teacher for the class. "King Moron. Great." Ryota said, sounding enthusiastic.

* * *

Ryota walked inside class 2-2. King Moron was nowhere in sight. He took in his surroundings. All the students were all talking amongst themselves. He even caught some familiar faces in the class.

One of them was a girl with short brown-haired girl with brown eyes and wearing green jacket. The second was a black-haired girl wearing a red cardigan over her uniform. The first girl was Chie Satonaka and the second was Yukiko Amagi.

He made his way up to them when Chie who was talking to Yukiko looked up and noticed him.

"Ryota!" Chie said. "Are you apart of this class too?"

"That's right." Ryota nodded smiling. "Hi Chie, hey Yukiko-San."

"Hello, Ryota-Kun." Yukiko said.

From the side other students were having a conversation.

"Talk about bad luck..." Sighed a male student sitting at a desk. "The homeroom teacher here in this class is Morooka, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's King Moron alright..." The other male student replied. "We get to enjoy his long-ass sermons everyday for a whole year."

"Hey you guys, I heard there's going to be a transfer student from the city in this class." A female student said as she was talking to the male student's.

"Huh? Really?" The sitting student said. "A guy or a girl?"

"A transfer student from the city..." Chie said. "Just like you, huh, Yosuke?"

Yosuke wasn't even paying attention since he was just sitting with his head planted on his desk.

"Huh? You look dead today." Chie said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna talk about." Yosuke groaned.

"Yeah, I bet you don't." Ryota quipped as he adjusted his glasses on his face since he witnessed Yosuke's "accident" this morning.

Chie rose an eyebrow at Yosuke and looked over at Yukiko.

"What's with him?" Chie asked her friend.

"Who knows?" Yukiko said.

 _"Hmm?"_ Ryota thought. _"Does this mean that Narukami is gonna be in this class?"_

"Hey, Ryota...?" Chie said. Ryota snapped out of his thoughts looked and at Chie.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ryota asked.

"You busy today...?" Chie began to ask until the door then opened which revealed Mr. Morooka, class 2-2's homeroom teacher who was also known to the students as "King Moron" along with Narukami walking in behind him. All the students took their seats. Ryota took his seat in an open desk next to Yosuke.

"Alright, shut your traps!" King Moron yelled at the students who quieted down. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

This made the student's in the classroom sweat-drop.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." Morooka gestured over to Yu. "This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out from the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!"

 _"Wow, King Moron..."_ Ryota thought. _"You just met the guy and you're already dissing him. Classic."_

"Tell 'em your, kid, and make it quick." Morooka told Yu.

"...You callin' me a loser?" Narukami answered as in to stand up to King Moron. All the student's brought their heads up in surprise. Ryota smiled amusingly.

"That's it, your on my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka said angrily. "Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know...it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast."

 _"And so, the long speeches of Morooka begin now..."_ Ryota thought in his head with roll of his eyes.

"Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places..." Morooka continued. He just continued ranting much to everyone is classrooms annoyance.

 _"Someone's gotta say something or else someone's probably gonna rip their own ears off."_ Ryota thought.

"Excuse me!" Chie rose her arm up. "Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

 _"Nice save, Chie."_ Ryota thought with a smile.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." Morooka said and then turned to Yu. "Hear that? Your seats over there. So hurry up and siddown already!"

Yu only nodded and went to go and take his seat next to Chie.

"He's the worst, huh?" Chie whispered to Yu. "Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class...Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

Ryota tapped Yu on the shoulder as the silver-haired young man looked at him.

"Nice job on sticking to him." Ryota whispered with a smile. Narukami said nothing, he just nodded.

"Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here..." A male student said to a female student.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." The female student answered. "Then again, we're all in the same boat..."

"Shut your traps!" Morooka told the students. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

* * *

 **Okay! I hope that was okay for a first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it since it took me a long time to get this planned out. I think we can actually get this whole thing going. Please review and tell me what you think. If you think I need to improve on or need fixing on something, don't be afraid to say anything I don't bite.**

 **Well, I'm signing off. Hope to see ya guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm terrible! I haven't updated this story in a while and I decided I'd at least get a chapter out for it, so enjoy!**

 **I don't own the Persona series or it's characters.**

 **It's owned by Atlus.**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Persona 4: Seekers of the Truth vs. Serial Murderers Pt.2**

* * *

"That's all for today." Morooka said as he finished his lecture. "Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

As Morooka began leaving students began getting up to go and talk to their friends and whatnot. A chime sound began playing letting everyone know an announcement is gonna come up.

 **"Attention all teachers."** The school intercom said. **"Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."**

"You heard the announcement." King Moron grunted. "Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise."

"He's seriously getting on my nerves..." A brown-haired girl said to her friend. Outside, police sirens began sounding off. A few of the male students ran to the windows to go see what's happening.

"Did something happen?" Said an excited student. "Don't those sirens sound really close? Ugh, I can't see a damn thing. Fricken' fog."

Ryota turned his head over to the students by the window. They were right. There was quite a lot of fog outside lately. Can't see anything at all from the inside all. Ryota tuned out all the rest of the stuff of the students talking about Mayumi Yamano. One of the students went to go talk to Yukiko about her.

"H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Mind if I ask you something...?" The student asked. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family's inn?"

"I can't discuss such things." Yukiko stated.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." The student before running off. Chie began walking over to Yukiko.

"Sheesh, how much longer is this gonna take?" Chie sighed.

"There's no telling." Yukiko answered.

"I should've left before the announcement came on..." Chie sighed again. "By the way, did you try what I told you the other day?" Yukiko raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know...that thing about rainy nights..." Chie said.

"Oh...No, not yet." Yukiko said. "Sorry."

"Ahhh, that's okay." Chie smiled.

"You're really believing that that rainy night rumor thing exist?" Ryota chimed, walking up to them and joining the conversation.

"Well...yeah." Chie said. "Everyone talks about it. How about you, Ryota...? Have you tried it...?"

"C'mon Chie, you know me." Ryota said. "I've never been one to follow rumors like that. Why're you so interested in it?"

"Well...it's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!" The bell for an announcement played through the intercom.

 **"Attention, all students."** The intercom said. **"There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."**

"Incident?" A male student repeated.

"What, something actually happened?" A girl said.

"C'mon, let's go take a look." The girl's friend said. The two girls went out the classroom.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Chie wondered.

"Probably nothing too serious." Ryota said. "Anyway, I'm gonna get out a here before they say we gotta stay again?" Ryota began walking off until Chie grabbed the back of his uniform.

"Hey, hold on a sec..." Chie said to him.

"Hm, what is it?" Ryota asked.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to Junes with me and Yukiko today?" Chie said. "So, how about it?"

"Yeah, I don't know." Ryota said. "I kinda want to head home to do some studying."

"You're always studying." Chie said. "C'mon Ryota, we don't hang as much as we did when we did in middle school."

"Hmm?" Ryota hummed. Chie was right though. When they were in middle school they hung out sometimes since during that time Yukiko started helping out at her inn a lot more. But in high school they drifted a little but stayed in the first name basis. So, why not? "You know what? Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to not study for a while."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Ryota-kun." Yukiko said.

"Nah, I wanna come." Ryota said. "It could be fun anyway."

"Cool." Chie smiled. "I was also gonna ask if the transfer student if he wanted to come with us."

"Narukami?" Ryota said. "I don't know? I mean, the guy just got here so he probably might not want to."

"Maybe, but I'll ask anyway." Chie said. "Plus, this is the first time we've met someone from the big city."

"Okay then." Ryota said. "Let's go see if he agrees." Ryota and the two girls went to approach Narukami. The silver-haired young man looked up and noticed the three.

"Yo, Narukami." Ryota waved.

"Oh, Ryota." Yu said and then brought his eyes to Chie.

"Hey, are you going home by yourself?" Chie asked him. "Why don't you come with us?" Chie smiled. "Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you ,right?"

"Of course." Yu nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you." Chie said and gestured toward Yukiko. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you..." Yukiko said sounding shy. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden..."

"C'mon, don't apologize like that." Chie told her. "It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Hey, man..." Ryota said to Yu. "I'll be sure to bail you out if they ask you anything risque, okay?"

"Alright." Yu nodded.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Chie asked.

"Eh, nothing." Ryota shrugged. The four began walking until they were met by Yosuke. His posture seemed apologetic.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...?" Yosuke began and pulled out a DVD box. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..." Chie rose an eyebrow in confusion. Yosuke then bowed his head down putting the DVD box in front of Chie.

"And...I'm really sorry!" Yosuke pleaded. "It was an accident! Please have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie just slowly took the box.

"See ya thanks!" Yosuke said and began speed-walking away.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie exclaimed running after him. The next thing to happen was Chie's leg colliding with Yosuke's nether region. The three of Yu, Ryota and Yukiko all winched seeing the impact of attack.

"Ooh! Right in the batteries!" Ryota said.

"Argh!" Yosuke yelped as he held his "area" in pain. The three others went to go and join Chie. She opened the box and became shocked at what she saw.

"What the!?" Chie exclaimed. "I can't believe this! It is completely cracked...my "Trial of the Dragon"...!"

"I think mine's cracked too..." Yosuke groaned. "Critical hit to the nads..."

"If you still have them..." Ryota said adjusting his glasses. Yukiko raised her eyebrow at Ryota in confusion and turned to Yosuke.

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, Yukiko-san..." Yosuke replied weakly. "Are you worried about me...?"

"He's fine, Yukiko." Chie said irritably. "Let's ditch him and go home." Chie put her movie in her back pack and walked off followed by Yukiko. Ryota walked up to Yosuke.

"Be sure to put some ice on those." Ryota said to Yosuke and then walked off.

"I'll just leave him be." Yu said walking away from Yosuke.

 **-O-**

Ryota, Yu and the two girls began walking out of the school and toward the gate talking amongst themselves. At the gate was this boy from another school. The boy had a strange look about him. His eyes looked like they belonged to fish. The boy stopped the group at the gate preferably to speak to Yukiko.

"You're Yuki, right?" The boy asked. "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

"What...?" Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko asked.

"What's up with him?" A student said appearing with his friend. "What school is he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san?" His friend said. "Man, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his move..."

"I bet you a can a TaP he's gets knocked out." The student said.

"No bet." The other student said. "Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge?"

The Amagi Challenge. Ryota knew all about that. It's when a guy who's just feeling lucky tries to ask Yukiko Amagi out on a date but the guy would just end up failing in some way. Ryota never really had no reason to do the Amagi Challenge since he didn't think of Yukiko that way. Yukiko is a smart girl and an attractive one at that but Ryota respected her which is why he never really did the Amagi Challenge. And besides, any guy who went for it are just trying to see if they could "score" with her which is most likely all they are thinking about when they go to ask her out.

"Um, s-so...are you coming or not?" The boy asked irritably.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko said.

"Fine!" The boy shouted and then ran away.

"Sheesh, what a creep..." Ryota said, speaking his mind.

"Wh-What did he want from me...?" Yukiko asked.

"What did he want...?" Chie said. "Obviously, he was asking you on a date."

"Yeah, I think you should just avoid guys like that all together." Ryota said. "And heck, I wouldn't let a guy like that near Erika."

"A guy like what near me...?" Ryota's sister, Erika Ishimoto walked up to the group with her backpack placed on her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing." Ryota shook his head.

"Oh, hey Erika-chan." Chie said. "I almost forgot you were starting at Yasogami this year."

"Mmhmm." Erika nodded smiling. "Hi Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai."

"Hello, Erika-chan." Yukiko waved.

"Hey, Eri..." Ryota said. "I'd like to introduce you to Yu Narukami." Ryota said gesturing to Yu. Erika turned to Narukami and smiled.

"Hi there, I'm Erika Ishimoto." Erika said. "Ryota's little sister." Erika put her hand out for Yu to shake.

"I'm Yu Narukami." Yu said taking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Erika said shaking. "I hope we get along Yu-senpai."

"Sure." Yu nodded.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head on home now." Erika said walking off. "Bye now. See ya at home, Ryota."

"Bye Erika-chan." Chie waved.

"See you later." Ryota waved off to his sister as she left. Later, a sound of a bike that sounds like it's been broken about a thousand times got closer to the group. That person with the bike happened to be Yosuke.

"Yo, Yukiko-san." Yosuke greeted. "Turned down another love lorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel... You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said plainly.

"Woah, are you serious?" Yosuke said, his face brightening in a smile. "So then, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"I'd rather not." Yukiko answered.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up..." Yosuke said.

"I already knew she was gonna say no to you." Ryota said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh, ha ha Ishimoto!" Yosuke laughed sarcastically. "Anyways, you better not pick on the transfer student too much." Yosuke said, before he began cycling away from the group.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie shouted after him.

"Um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Yukiko apologized to Yu.

"It's fine." Yu told her. A lot of other students began walking to the front gate to look at the group of four.

"I think we should get going." Ryota suggested. "I can feel everybody's eyes on us."

"Yeah, let's go." Chie said and walked off with Ryota walking with her until they were followed by Yukiko and Yu afterward out the school grounds.

 **-O-**

The four walked around Inaba as Chie asked Yu questions like "why was he transferred here?" and what not. Which Yu just answered because of his parents working overseas.

"Ah...so you came because of your parents' job." Chie said. "Haha, I thought it was something way more serious."

"What were you expecting...?" Ryota said. "Were you expecting him to have a criminal record or something?"

"No, I didn't think anything like that." Chie said. "I just thought it was something else, that's all." Chie looked around and looked back at Narukami. "There really is nothing here, huh? That is what makes it nice, but there's nothing much we can show people from outside. Oh! There is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our died clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous."

"You're forgetting something, Chie..." Ryota said. "We also have an inn here in Inaba that's actually quite popular."

"Oh, that's right!" Chie said. "The Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

"Huh?" Yukiko raised an eyebrow. "It's...just an old inn."

"Oh, no way, it's been in all sorta magazines as a hidden treasure." Chie said. "It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is gonna take over someday. The inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

"I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko said.

"So, tell me." Chie said to Yu. "You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

"Hey, Chie c'mon..." Ryota said.

"Sorry, I'm just curious." Chie said.

"Narukami, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ryota said.

"Relax Ryota." Chie said. "I'm just asking a simple question." She turned back to Narukami. "So, c'mon is she cute or not?"

"I think so, yeah." Yu nodded.

"I knew it!" Chie said happily. Ryota didn't think he would admit it. Narukami was a hard guy to read. Yukiko is quite attractive. So it's only natural for him to think she's cute.

"Come on...don't start this again..." Yukiko said. However, she did have a little blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, you've had your fun, Chie." Ryota said. "You can stop now."

"She's really popular at school." Chie said, ignoring Ryota. "But she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, huh?"

 _"She just ignored me!"_ Ryota thought in his head.

"C-Come on, stop it." Yukiko's blush deepened. "Y-You shouldn't believe that, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!"

"Wait, it's not true that you've never had a boyfriend?" Ryota raised in eyebrow.

"Wait, no!" Yukiko stammered in her words. "Wh-what I meant to say was, I don't need a boyfriend!" Yukiko frowned. "Geez...Chie!"

"Okay, Chie..." Ryota said. "I think Yukiko-san has had enough."

"Hahahaha!" Chie laughed. "Sorry, sorry. But this is our chance to talk to somebody from the big city, and she barely said a word!" Chie then looked ahead and saw crowd up ahead. "Hey, what's that?" Chie and the rest of the group walked up and a crowd near a road block guarded by police officers.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street..." A housewife was talking.

"Wow." Another housewife said. "Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it too." The housewife answered.

"You got here too late..." The other said. "The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying." The housewife said. "I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

"Wait...what did she just say?" Chie said. "A dead body!?" Dojima appeared and see's the rest the four teens and walks over and talk to them. He went to talk to Narukami specifically.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Dojima asked him.

"We're just passing by." Yu answered.

"Huh...I should've figured that'd happen." Dojima said. "That damn principal." He said sounding frustrated. "We told him not to let them through here..."

...You know this guy?" Chie asked Yu who nodded.

"I'm detective Dojima, his guardian." Dojima said rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhh... Well, how should I put this... I hope you get along with him. But you four really ought to stop wandering and head straight home."

"We'll do just that, Dojima-san." Ryota said with a nod. Dojima nodded as well and then walked off. A young detective ran past Dojima who was holding his mouth. He collapsed to the ground and puked.

"Adachi!" Dojima shouted. "How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!?"

"I'm sorry..." The detective called Adachi said weakly.

"Go wash your face." Dojima sighed. "We're gonna go around and gather information." Dojima walked off as Adachi ran off to follow him.

"Was this what that announcement about...?" Chie wondered.

"What do they mean... it was hanging from the antenna...?" Yukiko wondered as well.

"I think... we should all just head on home." Ryota said. "Don't you guys think so...?"

"Yeah...?" Chie said. "Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"

"Good idea..." Yukiko said.

"Alright then, we're taking off." Chie said. "See you, Ryota."

"Later, Chie, Yukiko-san." Ryota said.

"Starting tomorrow, neighbor..." Chie said to Yu. "Let's do our best." Chie and Yukiko left the two boys.

"Well, let's go home." Ryota said to Yu. "We can walk together until we part ways."

"Sure." Yu nodded. Ryota and Yu walked home and talked until they departed to their separate homes.

 **-O-**

Ryota got home and walked inside. He saw his mother making dinner in the kitchen while Erika watched tv in the living room.

"Hey, Ryota!" Erika waved.

"Hey, Eri." He waved back and went up to his mom in the kitchen. "Hey Mom, I thought you were gonna be a late tonight at the hospital?"

"They decided they didn't need me for the night shift." Akiko said. "Dinner's almost ready so go wash your hands."

"Kay." Ryota said. He went to the sink and watched his hands and wiped them off with a towel. He went into the living room and saw Erika sitting down and watching the news. "Isn't that a little boring?"

"Quiet." Erika shushed. "Listen."

 **"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in quiet suburb."** The news announcer said. **"Around noon today, a woman was found near the Samegawa River in Inaba."**

Ryota and Erika both glanced at each other. That was where they walked to school. From behind them Akiko appeared from the kitchen hearing the news.

 **"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."**

"Oh, crap..." Ryota gasped.

 **"The body was found hanging from a large antenna atop a local resident's roof."** The announcer said. **"Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."**

"A body hanging from an antenna...?" Erika said. "Creepy."

"I know..." Ryota said. "I wonder what's going on in Inaba all of a sudden?"

"Ryota, Erika..." Akiko said walking into the living room staring at the two. "I want you both to start coming to school early from now on."

"Is it because of the incident, Mom?" Ryota asked. "Is that why your asking this?"

"It is." Akiko said. "From what we just heard it's getting dangerous. Just get back home as soon as you can. I don't want to lose you two like how we lost your... your... um?"

"Dad, right?" Ryota said.

"Ryota!" Akiko shouted. Ryota stopped and stared at Erika. She was twiddling with her thumbs. It's what she'd do when she was about to cry.

"Um, Erika..." Ryota said. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bring up..."

"It's fine." Erika said getting up from where she was sitting. "I'll be in my room."

"Sweetie...?" Akiko said.

"I'm alright, really." Erika said.

"Okay, I'll bring your dinner to you." Akiko said.

"Thanks, Mom." Erika said. "I'll bring my dish downstairs in the morning. Good night." Erika went upstairs to her room.

"Dang it..." Ryota muttered, sighing. "I never shouldn't have brought up Dad..."

"It's... It's okay." Akiko said hugging her son. "I'm sure you didn't mean no harm."

"I didn't..." Ryota said. "Erika really misses him."

"I know she does." Akiko said quietly.

 **-O-**

 **4/12 - Wednesday - Early Morning - 2011**

Ryota and Erika were walking to school the next morning together.

"You sure you're okay?" Ryota asked his sister.

"I told you I'm fine, alright." Erika said. "It's just that... I promise you I'm fine."

"Okay." Ryota said. "Just remember, mom and I are here for you. No matter what." Erika smiled and held her big brother's hand.

"Yeah, thanks Ryota." She smiled.

"Hey, kiddo..." Ryota smiled. "That's what family is for." The two let go from their hand hold and saw Yu walking to school. "Hey, Narukami!"

"Ah, Ryota." Yu said. "And Erika-chan, was it...?" He said to them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Narukami-senpai." Erika waved.

"Well, since you're here, dude, why not walk together?" Ryota suggested. "That cool?"

"That's fine." Yu said. The three began walking until speeding past was a person on a bike. The person being Yosuke Hanamura and crashed straight into a trash can. With him rolling around in it. The three walked up and stared at him.

"S-Someone..." Yosuke pleaded.

"Maybe you guys should help him...?" Erika suggested. Ryota and Yu looked at each other and shrugged and walked up to Yosuke and pulled him out of the trash can. Yosuke was now standing up tall holding his bike with a smile.

"Whew, you saved me." Yosuke said. "Thanks!" He said to Yu.

"Yeah, uh..." Ryota waved. "I helped too, ya know?"

"Oh, yeah..." Yosuke said. "Thanks, Ryota."

"You can thank my sister, as well." Ryota said, gesturing to Erika. "Since she's the one who suggested we'd pull you out of that trash can."

"Oh..." Yosuke said as he looked at Erika. "Thanks a lot!" He said to her with a smile. Erika for some reason felt butterflies in her stomach as her cheeks flared a bit.

"It was nothing but your welcome." Erika said. "My name is Erika Ishimoto and it's nice to meet you, Senpai."

"You're looking red, sis?" Ryota asked, raising his eyebrow. "Are you sick?"

"No!" Erika shook her head. "Anyway, I'm gonna head to school. Bye." Erika left them and kept walking to school.

"That's your sister, Ishimoto?" Yosuke asked. "Figured as much since you guys look a like. Except for the glasses."

"Yeah." Ryota said, adjusting his glasses. "Real talk, Hanamura, don't get any ideas in asking her out."

"Dude, who do you take me for?!" Yosuke said.

"I don't know..." Ryota said. "You."

"Man, whatever." Yosuke sighed as looked at Yu. "So... oh yeah, that's right. You're that transfer student, Yu Narukami." Yosuke smiled. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya."

"Are you okay?" Yu asked. "That was quite the fall."

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Yosuke smiled. "Say, did you guys hear about the incident from yesterday?" Yosuke asked them. "They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

"Yeah, I heard about that on the news." Yu said.

"I think almost everybody in town must've heard about that since Inaba isn't a very big place." Ryota said.

"You think it was some kind of warning?" Yosuke wondered. "There's no way something like that weird could've been an accident."

"You may be right." Yu said.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that..." Yosuke said. "That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."

"Hey, guys..." Ryota said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I believe we're gonna be late for school."

"Oh, crap, you're right!" Yosuke said, looking down at his watch. "Either you guys wanna ride? It's a bit squeaky, but it should be fine." Both Yu and Ryota sweat-dropped at Yosuke's proposal.

"I think I make it by walking." Ryota said. "See ya guys." Ryota left the two. Yosuke turned his back in the direction of the school.

"Alright! Hop on!" Yosuke exclaimed. Yu sweat-dropped once again as he got on the bike from behind Yosuke.

 **-O-**

Classes for the finally ended. The class with King Moron was especially tough but only because how much he'd call everyone a bunch idiots in almost all his sentences. Ryota was at his desk getting his school supplies back in his bag. Yosuke was stretching near his desk as he got up from his seat. He walked up to Narukami who was still seated at his desk.

"So, you getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked him.

"Yeah." Yu nodded simply.

"Wow, that was fast." Yosuke smiled. "There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain something you can't anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great. Oh, you know about the local delicacy?"

"It's grilled steak." Ryota said.

"You heard, Ishimoto..." Yosuke grinned. "Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me." As if on cue Chie approached the two.

"Looks like you got company, Hanamura." Ryota said.

"What about me, huh?" Chie said. "No apologies. My "Trial of the Dragon"." Chie said in a reminding tone.

"You always come around when I'm talking about food..." Yosuke said, sighing.

"How about it, Yukiko?" Chie said. "Don't you think he'd should treat us, too?" Yukiko got up from her seat and turned to everyone.

"I'll pass..." Yukiko said. "I don't wanna gain anymore weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway."

 _"I'll never understand girls and their desire not to gain weight?"_ Ryota thought. _"Most likely, it's best not to ask."_

"Wow, Yukiko-san!" Yosuke said. "You started training to take over the business?"

"It's not like that!" Yukiko said with a downcast look. "I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." Yukiko left the classroom.

"Oh well." Chie said. "We should get going too."

"Are you joining us, Chie?" Yu asked.

"Huh?" Yosuke said. "Do I seriously have to treat two people...?"

"Well, actually three." Chie said. "Ryota's coming too!"

"I'm going?" Ryota said. "Well, I guess. We didn't get to go any where yesterday so I guess I could spare some time."

"So, it's settled!" Chie smiled.

"Oh, man..." Yosuke face-palmed himself.

 **-O-**

 **Junes, Food Court**

Yu, Ryota and Chie sat in chairs at a round table. Yosuke came back with a tray of food with Takoyaki and a four soda's for him and everyone else.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about...?" Chie said irritably. "They don't have grilled steak here."

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke said sitting down.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie said.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." Yosuke said.

"Your place...?" Yu said with a raised brow.

"Look what you guys did...?" Ryota said. "You just confused Narukami. Yosuke's Dad runs the Junes here in Inaba."

"Is that so...?" Yu said.

"Yeah, I moved here from another city about six months back." Yosuke said. "This location just opened up, And my Dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke reached for one of the four drinks on the tray. "Here, this is to welcome you to town."

"Thanks." Yu said nodding and reaching for the drink.

"Satonaka, yours in on me too." Yosuke said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Chie said, grabbing her drink.

"Same goes for you too, Ishimoto." Yosuke said to Ryota.

"Yeah, thanks, Hanamura." Ryota grabbed his drink. Everyone raised their drink in cheers and drank and some talk started a conversation.

"It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't seen the local shopping district much since." Chie said. "A lot stores there started closing, and...

"Hey, Chie!" Ryota said with a clear of his throat and nodding his head to Yosuke.

Oh, uh..." Chie frowned and looked at the floor.

"You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke said but then sighed. Yu wondered why Yosuke looked a bit irritated. From the side, a girl with light brown hair walking out of Junes wearing an apron for an employee.

"Hey look, it's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke said excitedly standing up. "Saki-senpai!" Yosuke waved to the girl who noticed him.

"Oh, hey there, Hana-chan!" Saki said. Yosuke ran up to her.

"What's going on, Saki-senpai?" Yosuke asked her.

"Not too much." Saki said.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Yosuke asked in concern.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." Saki said quietly. The three of Ryota, Chie and Yu watched Yosuke talk to Saki.

"I like Saki-senpai. She's pretty cool." Chie said. "And she's pretty too."

"Eh, she's okay." Ryota shrugged as he grabbed some Takoyaki.

"What? She's not your type or something, Ryota?" Chie asked.

"Nah, she's just okay." Ryota said. "Little thing about her is that her family runs a small liquor store in town."

"Really..." Yu said.

"Did you think she was his girlfriend?" Chie said with a laugh. "He'd be happy if she was."

"C'mon, Chie, don't tease Yosuke." Ryota said. "Least he's giving it a try in talking to her."

"You there!" Saki said, looking at Yu. "Your the new transfer student, right?"

"Yeah." Yu nodded.

"This guy doesn't have a whole lot of friends." She said pointing at Yosuke. "I mean he's actually not bad. He's pretty nice but if he starts bugging you then just let me know, okay?"

"Nah, he's a great guy." Yu said with nod of his head.

"Ahaha, I know..." Saki said laughing. "I'm just kidding."

"Haha, senpai, that wasn't all that funny..." Yosuke said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

"Well, I think I better be taking off now." Saki said. "See ya later!" Saki said in a sing-song voice and walked off.

"Uh, Saki-senpai..." Yosuke called to her. "About that thing I..."

Oh, Mmhm! Sounds fun!" She said looking back. "We can make plans during my next break, okay?" She waved as she walked off.

"Booyah!" Yosuke exclaimed happily.

"What's got you all excited?" Chie asked. Yosuke turned with a grin and showed some movie tickets. "Oh, now I see where your coming from." Chie said.

"It's surprising she actually said yes." Ryota said.

"It's okay, Ishimoto..." Yosuke said. "You'll catch up to me someday."

"Not really bothered, but congrats." Ryota smiled. Yosuke sat down and laughed and looked at Yu.

"Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me." Yosuke smiled. "She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh?" Chie said. "Haha, I get it... so that's how it is..." Chie made a teasing smile. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!" Ryota chuckled.

"Sounds a lot like Romeo and Juliet." Ryota said with his own teasing smile.

"Wha-!?" Yosuke's cheeks lightly flared up. "I-It's not like that."

"Oh reaaaaally..." Chie said smiling. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? Your supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on screen... And they say that person's your soulmate." The three of Yu, Yosuke and Ryota all look at each other with looks of confusion.

"What? For a second, I thought you were actually gonna say something useful..." Yosuke said. "How can you get all excited over a childish urban legend like that?"

"Childish, huh?" Chie said. "You don't believe it, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Yosuke said. "Ishimoto, Narukami? Do you guys think it's true?"

"I wouldn't know since I just moved here." Yu shrugged.

"I just heard some rumors about that Midnight Channel, but I never really tried it since I don't care much about that." Ryota said. "I heard it only comes on when it's raining."

"Well, it's raining tonight!" Chie said. "Let's all try it out-then you'll see!"

"Try it out...?" Yosuke said. "Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself!? Wow, I'm starting to remember the last time I heard something this stupid... All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday?" Yosuke asked. "You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee..." Yosuke laughed creepily.

"Yosuke, never do that laugh again..." Ryota sighed. "That was just plain creepy."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't joke about stuff like that." Chie said. "Now who's the childish one...? All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

With that in mind, the four teens decided to try out the mysterious Midnight Channel where supposedly the viewer see's their soulmate on TV on a rainy night. What or rather who would they see?

* * *

 **Good to finally get a chapter out on this! Alrighty, now for some announcements!**

 **I am going to be doing both P4 Golden and the Animation(Not the Golden animation)**

 **Also, get's what? Pairings, that's what?**

 **I have come up with pairings in this story since people really love pairings so here's what I got planned so far:**

 **RyotaXChie**

 **YuXRise**

 **KanjiXNaoto**

 **Don't worry, I got something planned for Yosuke. We all know Brosuke needs some love! For Yukiko I'm not sure. I may make another Male OC who joins the Investigation Team, we'll have to see about that. Also, Marie as she is in Golden, Yu may have a bit of a three-way romance between him, Rise and Marie. And Teddie, I'm really not sure about him. He may not be paired with anyone. Maybe, Nanako? Well, she's a kid but I could make references to that pairing but they're not getting together.(Maybe when Nanako get's older, damn it!)**

 **Ryota and Chie's interaction's aren't much but never fear! I may have a little fluff for them next chapter.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
